Um novo dia virá
by Dark Wings Of Imagination
Summary: Olivia havia passado por tanta coisa em sua vida, e nada parecia dar certo. Cansada de sempre perder todos os que mais amava, fosse para morte ou não, ela resolve dá um fim a todo seu sofrimento, mas a vida já tinha provado para ela inúmeras vezes que ela não pode ter o que ela quer, mas dessa vez isso pode ser exatamente o que ela precisa. AVISO: Tentativa de suicidio


One Shot: Um Novo Dia Virá

Autora: Dark Wings of Imagination

Shipper: EO

Gênero: Drama/Tragedy/Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Classificação: +13

Summary: Olivia havia passado por tanta coisa em sua vida, e nada parecia dar certo. Cansada de sempre perder todos os que mais amava, fosse para morte ou não, ela resolve dá um fim a todo seu sofrimento, mas a vida já tinha provado para ela inúmeras vezes que ela não pode ter o que ela quer, mas dessa vez isso pode ser exatamente o que ela precisa. AVISO: Tentativa de suicidio

A/N: A fic é narrada na 1ª pessoa (Olivia's POV) e na 3ª pessoa. Quando aparecer um asterisco (*) é o POV da Olivia e quando for o jogo da velha (#) narrada na 3ª pessoa.

* * *

><p>*Minha mãe foi vitima de um estupro, e foi assim que ela engravidou de mim. Claro que esse motivo tornou minha vida muito mais difícil do que deveria ser. Passei toda a minha adolescência cuidando dela; problemas com álcool. Isso só fez com que eu me tornasse uma pessoa solitária, com o sonho de um dia ter uma família – família de verdade: um marido para me apoiar e lindos filhos -, sonho que mantive escondido por muito tempo. Vida: 1 x Olivia: 0<p>

Mas segui minha vida, tornei-me policial. Quando fui promovida para detetive ingressei na Special Victims Unit (SVU), e foi lá que o conheci: Elliot Stabler. Ele é o que muitas mulheres chamariam de "o homem perfeito": alto, olhos azuis, pele clara e um sorriso que poderia derreter o coração de 100 mulheres; exceto o meu – ao menos era o que eu achava. Tenho de admitir que realmente fiquei impressionada com sua beleza. Mal sabia eu o que futuro me reservava.

Meses de parceria bem produtiva fez com que o Capitão preferisse manter-nos juntos. Até aí tudo bem. O problema foi quando me vi apaixonada por ele. Sei que isso é um tanto clichê, já que ele é realmente encantador. Mas o maior problema era o fato de que o homem dos meus sonhos era casado. Irônico, não? Finalmente encontro o homem com quem sonhei minha vida inteira, e ele é casado. Vida: 2 x Olivia: 0.

Mas mantive minha cabeça erguida. Não vou mentir meus sentimentos por Elliot não mudaram nem, muito menos, diminuíram, pelo contrario aumentaram com o passar do tempo. Mas consegui me controlar, e ele nunca percebeu.

Apesar do fato da minha vida ser totalmente bagunçada, há pouco tempo eu finalmente realizei meu sonho de ter uma família, não exatamente do jeito que sempre havia imaginado, mas era imperfeitamente perfeito.

Explicarei melhor. Enquanto eu e Elliot trabalhávamos em um caso, a filha da vitima, Vivian Arliss, acabou por descobrir que foi gerada pela mesma conseqüência que eu, sua mãe havia sido estuprada. Vivian tem um filho, Calvin, um menino extraordinário; ao saber o que havia acontecido com sua mãe, ela decidiu sumir por um tempo e fez de mim a guardiã legal de Calvin. Por um curto período de tempo, Calvin foi o filho, a família, com qual eu sempre sonhei, mas, um dia Vivian reapareceu e o levou. Vida: 3 x Olivia: 0.

Bem, como vocês podem perceber, mais uma vez tudo havia saído errado, mas dessa vez a culpa era minha. Eu poderia ter feito alguma coisa, talvez não no momento em que o tiraram de mim, mas eu poderia ter entrado com um processo pedindo pela sua guarda, talvez eu não fosse capaz de conseguir, mas ao menos teria tentado. Mas não o fiz, e como conseqüência as únicas coisas que me restaram foram um apartamento vazio e uma detetive, já que a mulher que havia dentro de mim fora morta no momento em que Calvin foi tirado de mim.

Eu não suportava o fato de ser tão frágil, de ter uma vida tão vazia e a única saída que encontrei acabaria de vez com esse sofrimento, com essa vida. Havia apenas uma ultima coisa a ser feita: despedir-me de Elliot, mas eu não teria coragem de fazer isso pessoalmente, escrevi um bilhete e deixei dentro da gaveta de sua mesa, olhei em volta do Squad uma ultima vez, sentirei falta, mas era o melhor a se fazer. Uma vez que eu estivesse saído dali não voltaria mais.

Ao chegar à casa olhei o desenho que Calvin fez para mim, passei os dedos pela assinatura "Calvin Benson" e com lagrimas rolando pelo meu rosto sussurrei: "Eu amo você, _meu filho_".

Fui até a cozinha peguei uma faca e encaminhei-me para o banheiro sentei-me no chão e então fiz o que havia de ser feito. Os cortes doeram tanto quanto as vezes que fui emocionalmente ferida, eu assisti a mim mesma sangrar durante alguns minutos e então tudo escureceu.

* * *

><p># Elliot chegou ao Squad e antes mesmo de sentar à sua mesa percebeu que havia algo muito estranho, a mesa de Olivia estava devidamente arrumada, ele abriu a gaveta que havia na mesa e estava vazia. Ele não entendia nada do que estava acontecendo. Ele pegou seu celular para ligar para Olivia, porém estava sem bateria, ao abrir a sua gaveta para pegar o carregador ele avistou um pedaço de papel dobrado pegou-o e leu:<p>

_Ell,_

_Assim que você ler isso já terá sido tarde de mais para mim, peço que me perdoe, mas não havia outra saída para mim. Eu falhei, sei que falhei varias vezes, mas nunca nem uma dessas vezes me machucaram tanto como essa. Uma ultima coisa: Eu te amo._

_Adeus, _

_Liv._

Após ler o bilhete, Elliot levantou bruscamente de sua mesa e pegou o elevador, uma vez que já estava no estacionamento, ele ligou para emergência pediu que uma ambulância fosse enviada ao prédio de Olivia o mais rápido possível. Ele corria contra o tempo, ele sabia o quê Olivia quis dizer com "_Assim que você ler isso já terá sido tarde de mais para mim" _por alguma razão ela pretendia cometer suicídio, ele não tinha a menor idéia do que a levaria a cometer tamanho absurdo, mas não importava no momento.

Assim que chegou ao apartamento de Olivia, ele não perdeu tempo e com um chute abriu a porta, ele checou o quarto dela e estava tudo normal, então não pensou duas vezes e foi checar o banheiro assim que abriu a porta a imagem que encontrou era muito pior do que todas as cenas de crimes que havia visto: Olivia encontrava-se deitada em uma poça de sangue, seu rosto estava pálido e sua pele fria.

Os paramédicos, assim que chegaram, rapidamente retiraram Olivia da poça de sangue na qual ela estava. Eles foram o mais rápido possível para o hospital, ao chegar levaram Olivia diretamente para uma sala cirúrgica, onde tentariam fazer de tudo possível para salvá-la. Algumas horas depois e por algum milagre ela estava viva. Após a cirurgia Olivia foi levada para um quarto na UTI e assim que o efeito da anestesia passou, ela acordou.

* * *

><p>* Eu havia planejado tudo, e estava dando certo, mas ele tinha que me encontrar, tinha que ser o homem perfeito mais uma vez, por que ele apenas não me deixa?<p>

Ele não estava no quarto do hospital no momento em que acordei, mas assim que voltou e me viu acordada ele perguntou sentando-se na cadeira ao lado da cama:

- Por que você fez isso?

Eu me recusava a responder, não queria que percebesse o quão frágil eu estava. Então eu respondi com outra pergunta:

- Por que você não me deixa?

- Responda minha pergunta, por que diabos você fez isso? – ele me perguntou mais uma vez.

- Por que eu fiz e acabou. – respondi não exatamente como ele queria, mas respondi.

- Até nas piores horas você sabe como ser extremamente irredutível.

- Aprendi com você.

Ele deu um sorriso de lado e falou:

- Eu encontrei o bilhete, não entendi de qual falha você falava.

- Se eu te contar você vai parar de fazer perguntas sobre isso?

- Te dou minha palavra.

E mais uma vez ele estava sendo o homem perfeito, eu odeio quando ele faz isso, é torturante. Respirei fundo e contei-lhe a razão de tudo isso:

- A falha da qual eu falei no bilhete foi a de ter deixado Calvin ir, eu sei que talvez não fosse capaz de reaver a sua guarda, mas eu poderia ter tentado. Mas agi como uma covarde deixando que ele fosse tirado de mim, sem fazer nada. Eu o decepcionei Ell, eu me tornei mais um adulto na vida dele que ele quer apagar de sua memória.

- Isso não é verdade. – uma voz familiar ecoou naquele quarto de hospital e assim que olhei em direção a porta Calvin estava parado ali. – Você é o único adulto que não quero apagar de minha memória. Você foi quem cuidou de mim quando mais precisei mãe.

Ele havia me chamado de mãe! Eu o abracei com toda minha força, só quando o soltei percebi que eu estava chorando, então perguntei a ele:

- Como você chegou aqui? Como você soube que eu estava aqui?

- O seu herói aqui queria fazer uma surpresa para você: eu viria amanha, mas como a minha mãe resolveu pregar um susto daqueles em todos, ele ligou para mim e explicou o que aconteceu então pedi para vir o mais rápido possível.

Então com um nó na minha garganta fiz a pergunta que mais me machucava:

- E quando você tem que voltar para a casa dos seus avós?

- Não volto, a menos, é claro, que você queira.

Se eu entendi certo ele quis dizer que vai ficar, mas como?

- Não entendi.

- Fala para ela pai.

Quando Elliot ia me explicar o que estava acontecendo eu o interrompi dizendo:

- Elliot, antes de você me explicar, Calvin me diz por que você chamou o Ell de pai.

Ele olhou na direção de Elliot e perguntou;

- Você ainda não falou para ela, duas coisas simples, e você ainda não disse. Será que eu tenho que fazer tudo nessa família?

- Será que um dos dois pode me explicar o que está acontecendo?

Elliot fez menção de responder, mas Calvin o interrompeu:

- Acontece que o meu pai, sabe o seu parceiro, pediu a Alex para ela entrar com um processo para você reaver minha guarda, o juiz do caso decidiu que eu poderia decidir com quem eu queria ficar: com meus avós ou com você. Eu decidi e o juiz concedeu a você a minha guarda; e a outra coisa é que eu tenho um casal bem aqui na minha frente que se amam, mas que se eu não fizesse uma intervenção iriam ficar sem saber o que o outro sente.

Eu estava tentando absorver o que havia dito. Então olhei para Elliot e perguntei:

- Você fez tudo isso por mim?

- O que for preciso. Eu faço qualquer coisa por você.

- Pai – Calvin chamou Elliot – você disse a ela que você se divorciou, certo?

- Se você não me contasse eu não ia saber Calvin. – eu disse.

- Você se divorciou há quase um mês e você não disse para ela? O que há de errado com vocês dois? Ainda bem que vocês têm a mim.

- É você tem razão Calvin, ainda bem que eu tenho vocês. – Elliot disse e então olhou para Calvin e perguntou: Posso beijá-la?

- Já estava passando da hora!

Eu e Elliot rimos, e então lentamente os lábios dele encontraram os meus e ele beijou-me gentilmente. Assim que seus lábios deixaram os meus ele sussurrou para mim: "Eu te amo" e eu fiz o mesmo. Poucos segundos depois Calvin perguntou:

- Agora que vocês já se resolveram, me digam uma coisa, vocês vão morar juntos, certo?

Eu não havia pensado nisso, mas ele sim. Calvin estava mais preparado para essa situação do que eu.

- Se a Liv quiser. – Elliot disse.

- Deixe-me pensar, morar sozinha ou morar com os homens mais lindos do mundo? A segunda opção parece razoável. – fiz uma pausa e então disse a Calvin: - Calvin você só tem um probleminha.

- Qual? - Ele me perguntou.

- Seu sobrenome. – respondi.

- Eu já pensei nisso: Calvin Benson Stabler.

Pela primeira vez na minha vida tudo se encontrava perfeitamente perfeito. O homem que eu amo me ama e eu tenho o meu filho ao meu lado.

É tudo estava perfeito.

Fim!


End file.
